jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Scarred Raptor Leader
In Jurassic Park: The Game, this unnamed Raptor is the new alpha-female on Isla Nublar, after the Big One was killed at the end of the first film. Biography Isla Nublar Incident Due to their high level of danger, and the fact that Hammond was bringing visitors to the island, they were kept in the Quarantine Pens under the supervision of Dr. Laura Sorkin and her assistant. This was until they could be moved into their permanent enclosure. During the Isla Nublar Incident, the Scarred Raptor and her pack managed to esacpe from their pens, along with the Troodons, and out into the park. Afterwards, she and her pack attack Dr. Sorkin's Parasaurolophus herd, killing one of its members. The leader received a scar from Oscar Morales while pursuing Jess and Gerry. After getting the scar and learning he killed one of her pack mates, the Raptor bears a hatred against Oscar. She eventually got her revenge on Oscar by killing him as she broke his spine with her toe claw and bit on his arm, trying to kill him in the slowest way possible. The Raptor's remaining subordinates were last seen running across the hallway after Gerry, Jess, Dr. Sorkin, Nima, and Billy Yoder until they hid in the Troodon nest room, where the Raptors caught the scent of the nest and then fled from the area. Post-Incident She and her subordinates were killed in the Napalm Bombing. Gallery File:Jp_the_scarred_one_by_hellraptor-d4jjl1x.jpg|Made by Hellraptor scarred-raptor-leader-jptg 1.jpg|The Leader at the Geothermal Power Plant. scarred-raptor-leader-jptg 2.jpg|Close-up on the Leader's face. scarred-raptor-leader-jptg 3.jpg|Another close-up. scarred-raptor-leader-jptg 4.jpg|The Leader being distracted by Billy. scarred-raptor-leader-jptg 5.jpg scarred-raptor-leader-jptg 6.jpg|The Leader encounters Oscar, once again. scarred-raptor-leader-jptg 7.jpg|Biting down on Oscar. scarred-raptor-leader-jptg 8.jpg scarred-raptor-leader-jptg 9.jpg|The Leader pinning down Oscar. scarred-raptor-leader-jptg 10.jpg scarred-raptor-leader-jptg 11.jpg|About to make the final blow... scarred-raptor-leader-jptg 12.jpg|Vengeance succeed. scarred-raptor-leader-jptg 13.jpg scarred-raptor-leader-jptg 14.jpg scarred-raptor-leader-jptg 15.jpg Trivia *She had four subordinates (two of which were killed; one by Oscar and the other by the T-Rex) and is the primary antagonist of the game. *Her hatred for Oscar for killing one of her pack mates seems to show a low level of emotional sentience in Velociraptor''s which is also shown in the film when the Big One pounced on the T-Rex to avenge her last pack mate's death. *The appearance of her injury mimics Scar, the main antagonist of the Disney animated film ''The Lion King. *She could've also been inspired by the "Cyclops" raptor from The Lost World's series 1 toyline, as both raptors are scarred and blinded in their right eye. *She was possibly seen in an advertisement for the game prior to her encounter with Oscar standing by Nedry's jeep, but this is apparently a deleted scene. *It is likely she would have challenged the Big One for supremacy over the whole pack, had the Big One never encountered the T-Rex. *She appeared to be more sympathetic then the Big One because she used all of her pack mates and only ordered one of them to back off whilst getting her revenge on Oscar, rather than killing or biting any of them. *Since she and her pack mates were in the tunnels, it is possible they survived the bombing along with the Troodon. *After Oscar gave her her scar, she may have gone blind in her scarred eye since it was dull when she and her subordinates enter the power plant while her other eye was normal. Category:Jurassic Park: The Game Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs Category:Dromaeosaurs Category:2011 Category:Theropods Category:Female characters Category:Dinosaurs of North America Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Carnivores Category:Small Carnivores Category:Alpha-Females Category:Deceased characters